In some environments, an intermediary device may be used to act as an application delivery controller. Such an intermediary device may perform traffic management of network traffic traversing the device. The intermediary device may receive connections from clients to access services managed by the intermediary device. The intermediary device may respond to such connections requests on behalf of as if it were the service.